musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Mailbox Money (mixtape)
}} Mailbox Money is the ninth official mixtape by American rapper Nipsey Hussle. The mixtape was released as a free digital download on December 31, 2014, on mixtape hosting websites. It was also released in a limited first edition of 100 copies for $1,000 each including other incentives via his All Money In record labe, which followed-up Crenshaw, that was sold under the same schema but rather 1,000 copies for $100. The mixtape features production by DJ Mustard, 1500 or Nothin', Hit-Boy, DJ Khalil, Ralo, Wizzo and Jiggy Hendrix, among others. Guest appearances on the mixtape came from Rick Ross, Dom Kennedy, K Camp, Trae Tha Truth, Buddy and many others. The mixtape was supported by the singles "A Hunnit A Show" featuring Rick Ross, "Between Us" featuring K Camp, "Where Yo Money At", "Count Up That Loot", and "50 Niggaz". Background After releasing Crenshaw, October 2013, Nipsey quickly diverted the critical acclaim and success towards his Crenshaw Tour. Where he went on a 31-city trek, which started on January 9, 2014, and ended on February 13, 2014. While on his tour, Nipsey Hussle also released a plethora of songs which were consider freebies that were eventually added onto the 'Mailbox Money' project, such as "Count Up That Loot", "Between Us", "Be Here For A While", and "Where Yo Money At". Upon the end of his tour, Nipsey created the idea to "Mailbox Money", after reading an article from the EzineArticles, to which describes the details of passive income and equity. From there, he emulated the same idea for his follow-up project, and announced that it would be released some time in December. On December 29, 2014, he revealed the tracklist for Mailbox Money, which contained guest appearances from Rick Ross, Dom Kennedy, Trae Tha Truth, Buddy, J. Stone, K Camp, GI Joe, Pacman, Conrad, and Vernardo. Production was handled by, DJ Mustard, 1500 or Nothin', Hit-Boy, DJ Khalil, Ralo, Wizzo and Jiggy Hendrix, among others. Release and promotion On December 3, 2014, Hussle announced his 2015 European tour via iHussle.com to which after the release of the 'Mailbox Money' project, he would be travel around 11 countries, such as Paris, England, Germany, and many other countries around Europe, from January 14, 2015 to February 1, 2015. Sales According to Nipsey Hussle, he has sold 60 copies of the limited retail version of the album (which cost $1,000) as of 1/24/2015. Singles On December 4, 2014, Nipsey released his official debut single, "50 Niggaz", for the forthcoming project, 'Mailbox Money', and explain the motive and direction of the track and project in its entirety by saying, It's crazy because that record is a year and a half old. I was going to hold it but felt like it made sense with everything that's going on. We've seen this before, especially in L.A., where we felt like we didn't get any justice. I was a little kid during the Rodney King riots. I remember it. There were tanks on Crenshaw and Slauson. The grocery store my grandparents shopped at was burned down. It seemed familiar, and I have a voice now. I didn't want to take to Twitter and all that. I did feel a way about it and wanted to say something. The following week, he also released the second single, entitled "A Hunnit A Show", alongside Rick Ross, which was produced by Hit-Boy. Track listing References Category:2014 mixtape albums Category:West Coast hip hop albums